


Shake My Heart

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EXO Have Powers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: In the world where your power transfers to your soulmate for a day,group of friends hope to be lucky enough in the destiny's pick.





	Shake My Heart

Jongdae sighed loudly, sitting at the only unoccupied table at the cafeteria. His bangs fell over his eyes, as a stern huff put them away, before his head banged on the table, bringing uninvited attention to the pouty boy with a messy chocolate hair.

"Hey, Dae, what's up?" Jongin plopped down beside him, shaking his earphones off his neck and down to the table, metal earrings on his right ear rattling in the process. His uniform tie was already in his bag, allowing him to open up two first buttons on his white dress shirt.

Jongin had just time to eat, and then go back to his band practice and that was enough to share an embarrassing and totally-not-his-to-tell story with his best friend about the way Chanyeol tripped on his own feet before he fell over Jongin's drums in the practice, sending some cymbals down with him. But, the owlish boy with onyx hair was nowhere in sight, and judging by the way his other friend—who happens to be dumb and over the top—was huffing at the table, blowing some of his soup out of the plate, Jongin was needed here more.

"My life is over, that's what," Jongdae sighed again, closing his eyes at the other's shit-eating grin. He couldn't deal with this too, for God's sake. Jongin picked up his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, sending a quick message to Kyungsoo, asking 'Where the hell r u? i'm in canteen', before he pocketed it, and turned around to face brown nest of hair, that covered Jongdae's eyes completely.

"Well, I'm waiting for—" Jongin picked at his food, dragging some dumplings across the sauce and the smearing everything around.

"Yeah, yeah, you're waiting for your precious Soo, and you don't have time to deal with me." Before Jongin could finish, Jongdae had cut him off, turning his head around and away from him, before plopping down again on his left cheek now. He missed slight change of color on Jongin's face at the mention of his best friend, and the way his gaze lingered somewhere in the air as he remembered how indeed his Soo was precious. His mind added the 'his' part, and realizing that, Jongin composed him back ignoring his rumbling stomach. He was indeed hungry, but he always ate with Kyungsoo, and his mop of black hair was still nowhere in sight. 

"Tell me what is going on then." Jongin picked his phone again, seeing seen in his conversation with Kyungsoo, but no answer from him. He was this close to panicking and alarming the whole school about missing one of its students.

Jongdae grunted beside him, bringing his attention back, and then turning around on his right cheek, leaving red mark on his left cheek from the leverage. His eyes focused on something at the distance, his face paler than usual. The younger was always so dramatic, but this was something new, and judging by the was his bubble tea was forgotten at the surface of the table, this was something serious. Or so Jongdae thought, of course.

"You remember that thing about switching powers with your soulmate for a day?" Jongdae finally opened his eyes, only to close them again when Jongin nodded, still playing with his tray of food. 

"Well, I kinda got another power today..." Jongin turned around so fast that the chair creaked on the floor with a loud thud afterwards. Neither of them looked around to see that some of the others students eyed them, wanting to know more about the two most popular guys in the school and their conversation that made Jongin's eyes bulge out. He looked almost like Kyungsoo, and the said boy was still not in front of him, smiling that heart-stopping smile at Jongin, like he always did.

"And?! Who is it?" Jongin whispered the last part, not wanting to share this intimate moment with anyone, but only got huff in return and Jongdae finally peeling off the table. 

"If I tell you, promise you won't laugh!" Jongin nodded faster than somebody plopping down on the other side of their table, neither of them two realizing that they weren't alone anymore.

"Fine, it's Minseok," Jongdae whispered, but quickly covered his lips when Baekhyun grinned from the other side of the table. The oldest wasn't in his school uniform, going casual today. Their dress code wasn't something strict, but Baekhyun almost every time decided to wear black clothes that covered his lithe form just right, well when his inner monologue and persuasions of his best friend got the best of him. And he didn't care about hearing from the Principal since he was dad of one of his friends, and judging by the times the old man had his hands on Baekhyun's cheeks, squeezing them till the red splotches peaked up, the Principal loved him. 

"Oh, Jongie, you finally got your soul mate.." Their hyung leaned across the cold surface to squeeze the adorable blush that creeped out on Jongdae's cheeks, pink spreading to the tips of his ears.

"Stop it, hyung, it's not funny!" Jongdae tried to stop the other, but Jongin's boisterous laughter stopped both of them, and the said boy only earned glare from the cocoa hair that dropped back on the table. Baekhyun started eating his lunch, eyes wandering around the cafeteria, like he was searching for someone, but then when the familiar mop of red locks came into his view, he returned to his previous spot, choosing to listen to the other two at the table.

"So, the boy that hates your guts, and wanted to chase you out of locker room while having your naked ass on display for everyone to see, is your soul mate?" Jongin barely caught his breath, before his laughter halted down and picked up where he left it with another wave of thundering laugh that made his eyes prickle with tears and shook his whole body.

"It's not funny, you promised not to laugh," Jongdae lied down on his forehead now, his arms swinging beside his thighs, almost touching the floor. He couldn't imagine all the things that Minseok now must be thinking, having been in the same distress as himself, when they realized their situation just two classes before lunch. He avoided the older for two hours now, and being nestled on the table, hiding his face from the crowd was doing something in his favor of hiding.

"I'm sorry, but this is gold," Jongin clutched his stomach again, before Baekhyun sent him a death glare, and then moved a bit to make space for Kyungsoo who basically ran towards their table, clutching messenger bag in his hand. His tie was around his neck loosely, almost touching his belly button from the lack of tidiness, shirt untucked but black hair styled perfectly.

"What's gold?" Kyungsoo plopped down in front of Jongin, whose laughter died down to a fond smile, when the shorter tried to regain his breathing to normal, his lips pouting in the process. He could see Baekhyun from the corner of his eyes smirking at his reaction, but his best friend was more important now.

"Dae here, found his soulmate, and you'll never guess—" Jongin turned around completely to Kyungsoo, wanting to be first to tell him everything, knowing that his Soo would find it amusing as much as he did. But Kyungsoo was faster, already knowing the answer.

"It's Minseok, and shame on you Jongdae." The onyx hair shook as the shorter boy dismayed the other boy across the table. On that, Jongdae's head shot up, his eyes almost watery.

"Hyung!" his voice was slightly trembling, as he himself revealed that Kyungsoo's opinion was the most important one, since his favorite hyung always got his back, acting almost as caring as his mother. 

"Don't you 'hyung' to me. What did you do to the poor Minseok? He's been crying in the bathroom for the last two classes," Kyungsoo searched around the room for the baozi boy, hoping that he finally took some courage and walked out of the bathroom, but his bottom lip jutted out when the boy in question was nowhere to be seen. When he looked back at the two boys across him, he missed the dry swallow Jongin had when his eyes lingered too long on the other's full lips.

"W—what? I didn't do anything..." Jongdae tried to reason himself, but after disapproving shake of Kyungsoo's head, he took a deep breath and tried again.

"He was the one to approach me, and tell me that he woke up with a fucking thunder storm in his room... And after a detailed reasoning how that wasn't possible, mostly coming from me, his lips wobbled as he already realized what that meant..." Jongdae's bottom lip also wobbled, as his conversation with Minseok replayed in his mind.

"And?" Jongin asked, totally focused on his best friend across the table that had his brows furrowed and bottom lip between his teeth. He wanted to lean in and touch that furrow away, kiss those owlish eyes, and make everything better again. 

"And when he told me to try to freeze water in the water bottle, I laughed in his face, since that's ridiculous. I have the lighting power, not ability of frosting something..." the table was silent, wanting to hear the rest of the story, even Baekhyun missing the giant waving at him from the next table. Kyungsoo pointed to Jongdae to continue, and with a sigh and furrowed eyebrows, he did.

"Well, I tried, and when the bottle turned icily cold, I freaked out, and then started jumping up and down excitedly, since my first thought was that I gained another awesome power, but..." He trailed off.

".. But, Minseok explained what that meant, and you yelled 'No, no, no freaking way' in his face, right?" Kyungsoo finished his story, and then crossed his arms, looking at Jongdae like he killed his favorite plush Pororo toy. He was in high school, yeah, but that didn't mean that his love for stuffed animals and cartoons was dying soon. Nobody even dared to tease him for that, since only Jongin knew about his obsession with the said adorable penguin and occasionally imitated Krong the Herrerasaurus for him too.

"Well..." Jongdae started, wanting to reason himself, but Baekhyun stopped him before he could.

"Jongdae, how dare you? That boy was pinning after you for two years now, and you made him sad with your stupid overreacting. Go and apologize!" Kyungsoo nodded his head, confirming everything to the blushing Jongdae. His eyes were comical size, and Jongin could swear that he could hear wheels in his head turning around and finally waking up. Jongdae gasped loudly, before he squealed and jumped out of his chair, dashing out of the cafeteria. 

Kyungsoo huffed an annoyed breath, and picked Jongin's forgotten fork off the table, picking up the dumpling that was covered completely in ketchup and soy sauce. He was really hungry, but comforting Minseok for almost an hour made him forget about picking up his own lunch. Baekhyun only smirked at the scene where Jongin pushed the tray slowly out of his hold and closer to the boy who looked around the room munching happily around the salty dough. Baekhyun slipped out of his chair, before any of them could ask him where he was going, leaving the famous duo alone.

"Do you think that your soulmate is here, in this room right now?" Kyungsoo asked, swallowing couple of first bites, finishing the dumpling in couple of seconds. Jongin was too focused on his best friend's lips to comprehend that the question was directed to him, when Kyungsoo turned around after a minute of silence, swallowing the next dumpling in one bite.

"Um, 'don't know.." Jongin looked down at the table, ignoring the blush that creeped out on his cheeks, and choosing to look at one specific blotch of ketchup on his plate. Kyungsoo sighed, trying to look around, but his eyes lingered on the boy in front, and his teeth that bitted down on his bottom lip. 

"Well, I don't know either, but I think we'll find out soon, huh?" Kyungsoo didn't wait for the other to answer, since he stood up and pointed to the exit, waiting for Jongin to stand up too, and follow him to their next shared class. 

 

~*~

 

One catastrophe was enough for the whole planet to change, and for people to earn special powers that they got at the rise of their life. Nobody could even remember who was the first to realize that they could heal other people's wounds or pour water right out of their palm, but it was interesting to know that there were people around that could do some great things with it.

Powers couldn't be chosen earlier, nor the parents knew what their child would get, so it was kind of a lottery, with double celebration every time the new child was born in the city - one for their birth and the second one for their power that enveloped them at the day they celebrated their two months.

Children were taught how to control superpowers that penetrated through their veins, how to use them properly, even before some of them learned how to talk or walk, but that was tradition, even the bragging from the parents when their child learned some things foremost and better than the rest of the generation. Not many children were born per year, since the talent of having something different and mightily than the others was wearing some risks and difficulties as well. Not many were able to be born, having their powers too strong for their premature bodies and minds. Generations in one town were reduces to couple of babies every month, in states where birthrate threatened to extinct whole families, and almost some cities. 

But for every action, there was reaction, so with having your powers, your soulmate was granted to you from birth, making sure the continuation of your family, no matter what gender you or your soul mate were. It was perfectly normal for both male and female partners to conceive, since your powers were the thing that matched you up not your gender or status symbol. One could say that this world was perfect, sounding utopian-ish, having every difficulties obsoleting together, and every difference seen through, but there were still some faults and hardships. 

For one, some couldn't comprehend who their soulmate turned out to be, choosing to live solitary life instead, rejecting their destiny and the person holding it. A lot of families vanished, since you weren't able to conceive a family with anyone else other than your soulmate, making people live miserable and hateful life if they choose to stay with their significant other, with no admiration and love for the other. There was the other options too, for people who just didn't get the whole 'being together because we must' thing. The outlaws could've always stayed away from the society, living with other loners on the outskirts of the cities, being with everyone they felt attracted to or wanted to be with, but of course, choosing partners who were already alone after taking the same path as they did. Or people who missed their opportunity.

There were a couple of those cases along the way, not many wanting to disrupt the rather peaceful life of the ones that felt attracted to their assigned partner right away, or over the time, realizing that there was a reason for being soulmates in the first place. And there was no special celebration or ceremony when the soulmates were awakened, being attached to each other more powerful than the special powers you both hold. 

On your 18th birthday, you would wake up with different feeling coursing through your body, shaking your being to the core, pushing your limits to go and find your other half. No matter what age your significant other was, you'd take upon their power, having just one day to find it, to connect your powers and born connection through your bondage, making you more awake and content than you've ever been once you find it.

It didn't matter where your souls were in the world, miracle only living within you for a day, making everything else less important, as your chest wanted to find a soothing cure for your heartache, pushing everything aside, until two souls were together, hearts beating together. Your heart felt it, own body searching for their touch, whether your head accepted or not. Not being able to breathe properly for a whole day, your only thought to find that somebody else, to bring back your power and to secure your destiny with them. 

Many choose to ignore it, or failed to find their souls with their hearts beating in their direction, extinguishing the flame that pushed you further down the path of finding a second piece of your soul, returning you to the previous state—with your power slipping through your fingers slowly back to your body, weakened with the lack of their match. Losing your soulmate left deep emotional scars, numbing you for the rest of the outside world, leaving you to deal with life alone. There was no other chance but that, even when your soulmate turned 18. They couldn't know if their other part tried to find them, only staying put and with enough air to travel their lungs, heart feeling constricted and sad at the end of their special coming of age day, signaling that their significant other failed to connect with them.

But once you find it, the amalgamation of the powers, and two hearts beating for each other left scorching tingle along your being, making you dizzy and almost unable to realize that the world was spinning around just for you two. Seeing stars without looking at the night sky and feeling the sun beam even in the shade. Making your urge fed and your lungs breathing sweet air again after suffocating for hours. 

And a lot of them still wanted to experience just that. 

 

~*~

 

Kyungsoo woke up before his alarm clock, turning it off despite groan that stretched through his throat. It was Monday, the most hated day of everyone, but not his once his brain picked up his conscience, remembering that his school was one of few places for him to hang out with his friends, Jongin among them.

Fragile smile blossomed on his cheeks, his lips swallowing toothpaste in the process of washing his teeth. It was calm morning, his parents already at their respective jobs, leaving silent atmosphere behind them, only soft patter of his socked feet along the laminated floor to the kitchen penetrating it. One plate of pancakes topped with a note with some drawing of a penguin from his dad, and 'eat all, call me when you get back from school' and a scribbled heart from his mom, was waiting him at the kitchen counter. Pulling his long shirt over his butt, Kyungsoo sat down on the table in the dining room, fork and the said plate in his hands, but now coated with thick layer of jelly.

His legs dangled off the surface, since he loved to sit there instead of chairs, in the dining room that was connected to the living room, some animal planet set low on the TV set. He could hear faint sound of his buzzing phone from his bag that was dropped last night at the foot of stairs, forgotten homework lying there as well. He might as well do it, since this episode of show about puppies was something that he could recites knowing the content by heart.

From: Nini ;3  
See you in twenty,   
be ready 2 pick u up >//< 

Kyungsoo's face lit up at that, running back to his room, pancakes and homework instantly being ignored. Jongin was walking to his house, needing almost twenty minutes, since their houses weren't that close, and knowing how much his hair needed fixing in the morning, unruly onyx mop having mind of its own, Kyungsoo was soon in his uniform, tie in his hands, standing in front of bathroom mirror. Jongin could use his power, but that was too much hassle since his head was sometimes dizzy after teleportation or taking him somewhere else since his brain couldn't function properly at least two house after waking up. 

And besides, he loved to walk to school with Kyungsoo, using extra couple minutes without everyone else erupting into their little bubble. 

They were best friends since kindergarten, since Kyungsoo stood up to this bully who didn't like that Jongin had a big teddy bear with him, taking the cotton stuffed animal everywhere with him. Kyungsoo was younger just by few months, but that bear was something that gave comfort to crying Jongin every morning when his mom left him in the day care, since she was a single parent, having to work two jobs just to take care of him and his older sisters. And that bear reminded him of warm hands of his father, as he allowed Kyungsoo to name him 'Nini' as a gratitude for standing up for him when the bully cornered him and took his Nini away.

His father passed away rather suddenly, leaving behind family of four. Nobody other than Kyungsoo knew that, since Jongin opened up to him a few years before, telling Kyungsoo everything and falling asleep on his lap after crying himself to sleep. Neither of them talked about that ever again, and Jongin was glad for that, not knowing how to deal with the loss and sorrow alone, but not letting Kyungsoo be his pillar too. The younger boy was just a friend who had a bit of a special place in Jongin's heart, that's all.

Kyungsoo remembers Jongin's words about his parents, stories and pictures of their perfect marriage, only seen and heard from his mother. He remembers elder's fond smile and teary eyes when he commemorated the memory of his father, and love his parents shared. Jongin wanted that too, that unconditional love, piercing through his veins, leaving him breathless every time his other half appeared before him. They talked about their soulmates years back, but only with stiffed tongues and silent thoughts. They both had different thoughts when it came to each other, but maybe it wasn't that different after all.

Kyungsoo often thought about the fragility his best friend was, beside those eyes lined with kohl, and earrings that scraped his cheeks whenever the two of them hugged. He was afraid that his significant other was somebody too biting and contradicting to persona that Jongin was. And Kyungsoo couldn't bother about that sting of jealousy that constricted his chest whenever he thought about parting ways with Jongin, so that his life with somebody else—different than Kyungsoo—could start.

He picked up his bag from the floor, hanging it around his shoulder, and softly running to the door, seeing Jongin standing there through the glass window on the wooden surface. Once his bangs were settled down, he got out, greeting Jongin with a kiss on the cheek like they have been doing for couple of months now. The older started it out of the blue, shocking Kyungsoo more than the time when his pet turtle died right in front of his eyes. The truth is, Kyungsoo felt super giddy every time they'd meet or say goodbyes, knowing that that little intimate moment was just theirs, with nobody interrupting it. And that kinda have become their tradition, with Jongin's lips lingering tad bit longer on his pink plump cheeks as of recently.

"'Morning, Soo!" Jongin was all gummy smiles and crinkling eyes, pecking his cheek again for good measure, Kyungsoo feeling their cushion texture of his lips, along the warmth that Jongin emited whenever they were super close like right now. He locked the house, and joined Jongin on the sidewalk. There was this familiar and comforting silence for couple of moments, before Jongin broke it with soft giggles.

"My birthday is in two weeks." Kyungsoo hummed acknowledging it, thinking about the best way to give Jongin his present that was hidden under Kyungsoo's bed for two months now. While he thought about the gift, Jongin glanced at his best friend thinking about his coming of age, fear and anxiety filling up his pores.

"Have you thought about...?" Kyungsoo lowered his head after asking, kicking some stones along the concrete, feeling Jongin's eyes burning his profile. This time the older one hummed, looking at the beaming Sun for a moment before he caught Kyungsoo staring back at him.

"Yeah, but 'dunno... It's so foreign, knowing that there's this person destined for you out there, waiting for just one moment for your souls to connect. I feel like I'm not worthy of having that," Jongin peeked at the other, seeing the other's eyes closing and fists clenching almost painfully.

"Don't ever say that, you're more than enough for anyone out there, hell, they better be ecstatic to be matched with you.." Kyungsoo had cut him self off, realizing words that left his mouth, their weight closing his throat. Jongin stopped in his track, pulling Kyungsoo abruptly to his chest, bearing him in a tight hug. Kyungsoo closed his eyes out of reflex, his nose connecting with the familiar fruity shampoo that the other used, slowly melting in his hold.

"Soo, I don't want that..." Jongin spoke slowly, swallowing back lump, listening to Kyungsoo's soft inhales and exhales. His demeanor was crumbling down when strong arms hugged him back.

"It's scary and absolutely insane to have your life on a plater, trusting your power to complete you for life with finding someone else to be there.. I know, but that's how it is. That's what we're getting, showing ourselves how lucky and content we could be for the rest of our lives." Kyungsoo broke their hug, feeling light headed with approximate between them, before continuing.

"We are thrown in this world, with something within us that differs our beings from the others. And knowing that something so powerful could choose your destiny and make you take it— could be heart wrenching, suffocating you till the brim, I know..." Kyungsoo could see tears prickling in the other's eyes, but needed to say it to the end.

"But knowing that what makes us different, also makes us unique, and that everybody is worth of their time on Earth. Everyone has a value, and knowing that, their other part of soul is worthy enough of them, two pieces completing a puzzle, making something that could last... And thinking about that, thinking that something like that could be everything that your soul needs and lacks, is more than enough to be brave and make that last step." Kyungsoo blinked away the unshed tears, while Jongin used his jacket sleeve to wipe his off. 

This was a rare moment for them, when two minds kept quiet about their fears and dreads, the other one already knowing them. A moment when two heart yelled more than their words, but two minds choose to ignore it, hoping that would go away or kill them completely, admiring the pain from far that could be awoken if they spoke up about it. There were things left unspoken, dreaded of their weight and their deepness, making them think about the next step without each other, with something that could be done if just one of them dared to say it out loud. But that was something that stayed in silence, probably never seeing the light of day. 

They were cowards, no metter how brave they showed it to the world. 

And that feeling seeping through his skin, making him dizzy whenever he looked at his best friend, left Jongin breathless once again. Jongin dared to look at the other for minutes too long, before he grabbed Kyungsoo hand and pulled them to the school, but not before whispering into thin air.

"I wish it was that easy.."

 

~*~

 

His first class was literature and knowing that that stupid giant is gonna be there was enough for Baekhyun to skip two steps at the same time, practically running to the classroom. He liked to be there just before all the students arrived, taking his spot at the front, and watching as Chanyeol strolled in, waving clumsily at him before sitting behind him. Baekhyun loved that moment when Chanyeol's eyes lit up when their eyes locked, his cheeks changing color just a bit.

"Hi, Baek!" Chanyeol walked in with his friend Sehun in tow, breaking Baekhyun's thinking bubble. The younger quickly composed himself, blushing to the tips of his ears, waving back at the giant that walked slower to his place, his red hair bouncing on his tall head. He could see from his seat that Chanyeol was not alone, like always, having at least three guys around him, them making stupid jokes and high-fiving the jock slash band member that was Chanyeol. He was tall and lanky and played the guitar in the school band among other things he was good at, like basketball and rapping, but that was all pluses in Baekhyun's book. But before he could list all the things that Chanyeol could do, their teacher entered, shushing everyone almost immediately.

"Hello, you may sit down." Mr. Lee spoke up, taking some papers out of his bag, and sitting on the front desk right in front of them, like always. He was really outspoken person, loving the uniqueness of his students, always pushing them to do more, to invest more in their development, and that's why Lee Donghae was Baekhyun's favorite teacher.

"As you may know, I love to give this special assignment every month, wanting to hear your opinions on this thing called soulmates," Mr. Lee stood up, walking in between the rows of students, taking special time to look at each and every one. His passion for writing was something everyone could stop and admire, as he himself persuaded his dream of becoming an author by his now husband Lee Hyukjae. They've been married for five years now, and their story of finding out they were soulmates was tender and sweet, and he loved to use their relationship in his writings, always making sure that his significant other was mentioned in his classes as well. Or at least his fascination with this thing called love, which he found in his husband and their everyday life.

"This beautiful thing that could make you vulnerable under their gazes, but also make you see the colors of the skies, and depths of oceans, is called love— And I want you to share with me your stories of finding that spark, that cleared your thoughts and clouded your mind. I want you to think about someone, whether you have found your soulmate yet, or are on the way to, and tell me what you think about becoming of age, and being worthy to be a good partner." Mr. Lee walked back to his table, before checking the time, and explained that they had ten minutes to write down honestly everything they thought of becoming of age.

When he checked his wrist watch again, fifteen minutes had passed, so he looked around, thinking of who to pick for reading.

"Thank you all for writing it down, I think it was really hard to mark something so deep and raw that floats within you, I'm sure. But, now comes the hardest part; reading it out loud," He sat down on his desk again, eyeing the mass of twenty three students, before his eyes fell on someone at the back who didn't pay attention to him.

"Mr. Park, care to share with the rest of the class your writings?" Chanyeol's head shot up at that, his arm getting stuck between his cheek and the table, before his body fully stood up. He looked sheepishly around the room, seeing so many pairs of eyes directed on him, finding Baekhyun's among them. He felt uncomfortable instantly, but knowing Mr. Lee and seeing his fond smile right now, was enough to assure Chanyeol that he's got to give something in return.

"Um.. Well... I didn't write anything down," He scratched behind his ear, lowering gaze just enough for him to catch Baekhyun's eyes, before it was impossible to look at their brown hues depths. Mr. Lee sighed loudly, everyone's attention back on him as he walked around to Chanyeol, pushing him to the front of the class, to stand before the white board.

"Don't read it then, tell us instead. Make those raw emotions spill out, leaving you breathless at their honesty." Mr. Lee sat down in his seat now, seeing squirming Chanyeol beside his desk. 

"I don't know what to say, honestly..." Chanyeol spoke up, seeing smirking Sehun at the back, sneakily holding hands with his destined soulmate Luhan under the table. He looked at them for a brief second, something like jealousy and want splashing his insides, making him not minding the place and speaking up for the first time about this. 

"I still have couple of days 'till my birthday, which means that I don't know who my soulmate is, and I've never thought about having one really—until couple of months back," Chanyeol's face turned slightly pink, but when Mr. Lee signaled him to continue, Chanyeol took a deep breath and glanced at Baekhyun.

"Well, I met this person..." Chanyeol started softly, almost feeling everyone's ears widening to hear him out. "...And before that my life was only band and basketball practices, but since then I can't stop thinking about hi—them!"

"Something about the way they looked at me, bothered me. It made me agitated, since I'd never experienced something so strong and at the same time weakening... But that got me thinking, what was that person doing to me, doing to my heart, making it beat faster, making me out of breath even though I wasn't running..." He was sure that his blush peeked out of his uniform, even with his shirt buttoned down neatly, and tie in place.

"And the more I wanted to know about them, the more I was falling— Into this deep slumber, with only knowing and wanting to know about them and them only. They made my insides into turmoil, and still do, whenever I'm lucky to have those eyes on me..." Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and his stunned expression, but quickly diminished it, choosing to look at their professor instead. Mr. Lee could see his little stare down with the student in front of him, and that only made him realize who was the figure of Chanyeol's talk.

"But since my birthday is near, I didn't do anything for them, or for myself as well. Didn't want to make them feel betrayed when my soulmate was revealed... I thought that in the beginning, seeing them as something that I could love for the rest of my life. But the truth is—I was being selfish, knowing that I would be betrayed if they could be mine only for matter of time, and then getting someone else to play that role in my life... And I was scared to do something, to claim this love and make it big..." He swallowed big lump from his throat, and missed how everyone in the room watched him intensely, even Luhan and Sehun dropping their jointed hands at raw emotions spilling out.

"I couldn't deal with rejection or something bigger breaking us... That's why that person is still there, more beautiful than ever, marking my insides with their looks and their stunning eyes, boring my soul with their depth... And reminding me of something I couldn't and wouldn't have in just couple of days when my heart pushes me to find something or better yet someone else, different from that person... that person that I fell in love with."

"So that's my opinion on this 'soulmate' thing, Mr. Lee. I hate it. I hate it so much that I want to drop everything before that urge pushes me to find my significant other." Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut, too much emotion swimming in his heart, making it hard for him to breathe. 

"I want to choose for myself. I want to have my opportunity with them, but—" He looked directly at Baekhyun, all of his previous demeanor falling down, making him exposed, but just for that one person holding his heart.

"—but I want him to be happy also, and I want that to be with me... To make him mine and only mine, shielding him from the rest of the planet, having his browns orbs staring into mine every single day, and that kinda of magic between the two should be stronger than your powers and all that bullshit that people want for themselves!" Chanyeol lowered his head, seeing Baekhyun's teary eyes before that, until a hand on his shoulder brought him and everyone else back to this moment. Chanyeol didn't even realize that he said 'him' accidentally, until Mr. Lee spoke up beside him.

"And that's what speaking from the heart is, something that only the brave ones could do for their loved ones... Congratulations, Mr. Park, and that fellow is one lucky guy, having you by their sides..." Mr. Lee turned around to walk behind to his desk, but not before whispering near the giant's ear "...But only if you choose to have your one destiny at your reach, and not the other way around."

 

~*~

 

Lunch approached faster this time, and two lethargic boys fused at their usual table, both picking at their food, not really in the mood of speaking. Kyungsoo's bag was on the table as well, homework for the next class practically screaming at him, and Baekhyun's eyes puffy and red, but neither dared to extract those things.

"I know why my spirit is down, but why is yours?" Kyungsoo broke the silence, watching Baekhyun from the across the table. The asked boy sighed once, and then dared to look at the other's expression, seeing it sour just like his own was.

"Where is Jongin?" Baekhyun asked first and when Kyungsoo gave a brief answer 'practice' and bitted down his lower lip, he answered the first question.

"I dread this soulmate thing more and more with every day. And I realized the weight of it just today, on our literature class," Baekhyun could swear that a mop of red hair was walking beside their table when he turned around to follow it, but when the said boy was nowhere in sight, his mood darkened again.

"Chanyeol is in band practice with Jongin, remember?" This was the second time for Kyungsoo to smile today, the first time when greeting his best friend this morning, but it was a sad smile, and Baekhyun could see it.

"Yeah, and we're both pathetic, right?" It wasn't a question, but Kyungsoo nodded nevertheless. 

"How long has it been?" Baekhyun asked, and Kyungsoo snickered from the other end, feeling his cheeks deepening in color at the thought of somebody else.

"You mean how deep have I fallen in love with him?" Kyungsoo asked in return, mop of brown locks nodded, before pushing his tray aside, and leaning down on the table to look Kyungsoo under his bangs that covered his eyes.

"Do you think that if we pray well enough that this would pass? That it wouldn't be that bad to be happy for them when their moments come?" Baekhyun asked again, as Kyungsoo sighed. He pushed his tray aside as well, before dropping down on his overlapped arms on the surface of the table. 

"I don't think so... I hate not seeing Jongin even for two classes, and what could not seeing him anymore because of his soulmate feel like I don't even want to imagine," Baekhyun laid down on his cheek, starring at the windows that were plastered along the east wall of the cafeteria, listening closely to what Kyungsoo has said.

"I know how you feel... And I want to strangle Chanyeol for being himself, all perfect and whatnot, but at the same time I can't come to hate him..." Kyungsoo giggled at that, standing up from his position and deciding to eat something off his tray. Baekhyun soon followed, bitting his bottom lip to stop himself from crying, before someone blocked the Sun out, and Kyungsoo sighed happily.

"Hey, Soo. Hi, Baek!" Jongin sat down beside Kyungsoo, throwing his arm around the smaller's shoulders, not minding the little blush that creeped out on his cheeks. He was here, which meant that his band practice ended early or that he ran away again, blaming the never ending hole in his stomach for craving food all the time... Or missing Kyungsoo since he didn't see him for two classes already.

"What are you talking about?" The newcomer asked, but before any of them could answer—and they certainly didn't want to—Chanyeol appeared, pulling Baekhyun up with him and out of the cafeteria. Kyungsoo and Jongin sat there dumbfounded, before Kyungsoo spoke up, but with small voice, that Jongin barely heard over the chatter of other students filling up the room as well.

"Have you seen Jongdae or Minseok at all today? They haven't been at math, and that's weird, since Minseok is keeping that perfect record and everything." Jongin's attention was fully on him, his eyes starring too deep for Kyungsoo's liking, something that made him small and squirming in his spot.

"Nah, but I talked to Jongdae over the phone just now. Seems like their honeymoon started early, and that Minseok is unable to walk properly already," Jongin wiggled his brows suggestively, making Kyungsoo snicker, before his giggle turned into his warm laughter, making Jongin stand silent, admiring the sight in front of him. Kyungsoo's eyes turned into this little crescents, his cheeks stretched into stuffed pockets, resembling squirrel's, and his plump lips getting into this heart smile that blossomed blemish on their thickness. 

"And who would think that they'd get from hating each other's guts to literally humping each other's hate out.." Kyungsoo clutched his stomach, and that brought Jongin out of his daze, taking Kyungsoo's spoon and taking some of the rice from the plate on the table.

"Yeah... But I think they just loved each other little too much to realize that it was love from the beginning.." Jongin broke Kyungsoo's fit of laughter, the other focusing on him completely.

"Yeah. Love from the beginning..." Their eyes locked, something inside silencing everyone that were in the room, leaving just the two of them in the stare down, chest heaving and hearts beating in ears too loudly. Jongin could die right there when Kyungsoo licked his bottom lip, before pulling it with his teeth. Kyungsoo on the other hand could see Jongin starring at his lips, then back at his eyes, slowly leaning in. 

When a breath had hit his own lips, eyes turning even more owlish, Jongin backed away, clearing his clogged throat. He suddenly remembered the place they were in, with the person he was with, and that only made him jealous of all the other's that could share space with Kyungsoo. He was so close, and he blamed his mind that just didn't mind having Kyungsoo there and then, but knowing better not to take the last step. 

"Um.. This rice is so well seasoned, don't you think?" It was ridiculous, but seeing Kyungsoo's blush before he nodded and grabbed soda from his tray, left him breathless, wishing that he didn't ruin their moment, wanting to bite down on those plump lips that stretched around the straw so perfectly.

"T—they put some salt along the other things.. Yeah.." Kyungsoo played with hem of his shirt, something he did whenever he was nervous, before daring to speak up again.

"Nini..." Jongin felt all kind of good devouring his body on his old nickname that reappeared, years since Kyungsoo hasn't used it in so long.

"I want you to promise me that you're not going to forget about me after your birthday," Jongin could feel those words dancing around his tummy, knowing what Kyungsoo meant, even though he didn't dare to mention anything particular.

"I could never, you know that, right?" Jongin broke another question off, before Kyungsoo could speak, and earned a nod in return.

"Gosh, I want you to be there for me, with me, through everything that I need to face... But I know you can't.." Kyungsoo swallowed dryly after what Jongin said.

"Can I tell you something?" Jongin asked suddenly, not listening to his rumbling mind and overly-excited heart. When Kyungsoo nodded, he took a deep breath.

"I... have this confession to make and..." Kyungsoo looked like a deer in headlights, and that only made Jongin light-headed, wanting to say something else, but shushing his insides and going for the safer route.

"I want you to be happy with whoever turns out to be your soul mate, and know that I'd love them no matter what!" Kyungsoo's eyes turned downwards after that, his eyes closing at the instance. He knew what Jongin meant, knowing his lying voice sounding so defeated, and seeing his honest expression trying not to crumble. And it was heavy for him and his stumbling heart. He nodded and picked Jongin's hand off his lap, cradling it between his clammy palms.

"Thank you, Nini." It was so small that Jongin could swear it was all in his imagination, before Kyungsoo stood up, running out of the cafeteria, shedding his warm tears. 

 

~*~

 

"C—Chanyeol, what are you..?" 

The asked boy didn't answer Baekhyun's question, pulling him further down the southeast wing of their school, ignoring all confused looks from the rest of the students in the hallways. His longs legs were given in these kind of situations, but Baekhyun almost tripped and fell at least three times, before they stopped at the far end, in front of old classrooms that were not in use anymore. 

Chanyeol turned around, almost bumping into the shorter boy, revealing his eyes full of tears, before he gushed out, and pushed Baekhyun into the classroom, locking the door behind them. The other couldn't think about where the giant got the key, or for what use, before Chanyeol dropped their linked hands. He walked to the windows on the other end, leaving dumbfounded Baekhyun still standing at the door, holding his fist tightly together. 

He could feel the distress seeping into the atmosphere, making it almost unbearable to breathe, before Chanyeol broke the silence by kicking the chair close to him. Baekhyun could hear him mutter 'fuck' silently, before he turned around and almost skipped couple of steps 'till he was facing Baekhyun again.

"Chanyeol?" If Baekhyun wasn't scared before, he was now, seeing pain itched on the other's face, tears skipping down his face, meeting with the previous ones. The giant took his hands in his own, not breaking the eye contact, even though Baekhyun needed to crane his neck up to maintain it. 

"Just... I need to do something," Before the smaller could speak, Chanyeol took his face between his rugged hands from playing the guitar, cradling it softly. Baekhyun could see something flashing in those bottomless brown orbs, but he couldn't pin it. He had some many unanswered questions, but all of those drained out of his mind when pair of chapped lips met his.

Chanyeol sighed into the kiss, feeling light in his chest, heart finally giving in the pleasure he wanted for so long. Baekhyun's pulse skipped a bit, melting into the other's hold, his hands being guided unconsciously, picking at the other's shirt, pulling him closer. The buzz in his ear transformed into something bigger, pushing him to the limit of breathless sighs and whispering touches around his cheekbones and down to his neck. Colossal fingers pulling pair of lips closer, by his neck, holding tightening grasp around his nape, playing with silky strands found there.

Like the rest of the world disappeared, only thin lips molding with his, holding all of his secrets, two heart beating together in the proximity of their flushed bodies. He didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop. Not when he had this lithe figure in his hold, those dainty fingers pulling at his shirt, bringing them even closer. Not when those lips left silents moans, eyes sheltering unshed tears.

Chanyeol wanted to die. He wanted to be buried in those arms, knowing their value. He didn't even feel salty tears melting into the kiss, only feeling Baekhyun and being blinded by him through all of his senses. His lungs burned from lack of oxygen, but he felt like this was the first time his mind was full of air, pushing him to the limit of breaking. His heart was shattering in his ribcage, repeating those words that haven't been ever said to anybody.

And he needed to hear them out loud.

"I love you! I'm so fucking in love with you and it hurts, Baek, it hurts!" Chanyeol broke the kiss, whispering into the suffocating air, eyes closed and forehead leaning at the other's. Baekhyun palmed the hands that were on his cheeks, sniffling quietly. Both eyes closed, lungs breathing after a kiss that ended too soon.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Chanyeol repeated it like a mantra, ignoring other's head shaking 'no, no, don't be', before he hugged him close, burying head in soft locks, and inhaling the sweet scent of just... Baekhyun. Before the other could say it back, because God knows how much he wanted it to say it, to proclaim that he didn't care that some stupid powers would probably split them in just matter of few days, Chanyeol was out of the door. 

Baekhyun couldn't even remember whether he had heard doors unlocking or the steps of the giant, before he fell down on the floor, panting inaudibly in his shaking knees. 

 

~*~

 

"I'm telling you, something is up with them two..." Jongin swayed their joined hands back and forth, the two of them being just ten minutes away from their school. Kyungsoo hummed beside him, looking at the sky and its color this early in the morning. They had this picnic today with their biology teacher, something about looking nature first hand, and not just from the paper, and all that jazz, if they remember their professor's, Mr. Kim Kibum's, words properly. 

He was Kyungsoo's favorite professor and probably the most interesting person in school, if you asked him, mostly because of his fashion sense and 'I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck' attitude that Kyungsoo loved to imitate to his best friend when they were sprawled on top of his bed after too many pieces of pizza.

"Yeah, I know, but Baekhyun didn't answer my calls yesterday. And, I haven't seen him after Chanyeol dragged him away," Kyungsoo finished, squeezing Jongin's hand out of habit. Jongin smiled sheepishly at that, glancing at the other who was still admiring the sky, all kinds of glow covering his perfect face.

"Well, I hope it's nothing big or bad, since Chanyeol's birthday is today, and I don't want him to miss the opportunity to find his soul—" Kyungsoo squeezed his hand again, breaking his sentence, like he was afraid to hear it from the other's lips. And Jongin could sense his anxiety, pulling him in a side-hug by their joined hands.

"Don't worry, they will be fine." Kyungsoo whispered to no one in particular, since their eyes couldn't meet, but it sounded a lot like 'we'll be fine' to Jongin and for the first time—he really believed in that.

 

"Listen up, maggots. You have twenty minutes of relaxing before we continue our expedition, and I mean it. Don't come crawling asking for exception, because I'm full of those.. Now chop-chop, spread around, I don't want to breathe the same air as you." Mr. Kim explained, pulling his boyfriend Jonghyun with him down on the closest bench.

They were in the park, the closest one to their school, since the Principal didn't want his kids to wander around, fearing that someone might get lost. So after debating whether to let them play or do something useful, Mr. Kim allowed them to pick interesting herbs and small animals they could find in the forest that stretched along the concrete path. But, he gave them a break since one of the students—read: Jongdae—thought that a good idea was to find a snake in the pond close to their expedition spot, and practically shake it in Mr. Kim's face. 

"Good one, Dae, really," Kyungsoo said sarcastically before plopping down on the grass beside Minseok on one side and Jongin on the other. 

"What? He said to bring something interesting, and this guy is pretty nice." He held the snake close to his face, almost pecking it, before throwing it away, scaring some female students along the way, and then bursting in laughter since they screamed the park off and ran away to the other side.

"A child, a real full-sized child," Minseok grumbled beside him, picking up a sandwich from his bag, and ignoring Jongin and Kyungsoo snickering. There were groups of four to five people scattered around the grass, with the exception of Mr. Kim and his slightly older boyfriend Jonghyun, who occupied the only available bench near them.

"Damn right, I'm full-sized, and you know it Minnie.." Jongdae grinned his million dollar smile, eyes turning into slits, before his boyfriend pushed him by his shoulder, hiding bashful blush behind his palm. Jongdae tried to lean in and kiss that smile off Minseok's face, but he was pushed once again, with him pouting this time.

"You kissed that snake right now, I'm not getting near you," Minseok explained, shrugging his shoulders, and sharing high-five with Jongin. Kyungsoo watched the scene almost bursting in laughter at clumsy ways Jongdae tried to peck the other next to him. When Minseok gave in, pecking the corner of his lips, Jongde grinned, muttering something like 'you can't resist me', before Minseok pushed him down again. Hard. 

"Hey, have you seen Baekhyun?" Minseok swallowed his sandwich down before asking. He could feel the change in the atmosphere, and when Jongdae shrugged his shoulders, he faced the other two again, ignoring Jongdae's sly winks and 'I've been with you, and you know it'.

"No, but today's Chanyeol's birthday, so maybe he's hiding or something.." Jongin whispered, sharing a look with Kyungsoo before digging in his own chicken sandwich, praising Kyungsoo's cooking with full mouth. Everyone around their group of friends knew about Baekyun's crush on the tall boy, and his suffer as well, since he couldn't be around the other all the time and God knew he wanted nothing more than that. Kyungsoo socked Jongin in face, hissing to close his mouth before speaking with Minseok.

"I'm sure they'll be fine... I just have a feeling, that's all," He explained himself when Jongdae pointed out 'how' and then continued eating leaning down on Minseok's lap, oddly satisfied with the onyx boy's answer. 

"But let's not jump to conclusions too early. Now tell us about you two." Minseok beamed at the offer of the other, before playing with Jongdae's hair on his thigh, looking at his soft eyes. 

"Well, you probably already know the story of how I woke up with thunderstorm in my room, and how I confronted Jongdae here for that since I already knew his power—"

"Yeah, from all the stalking.." Jongdae pipped in but then Minseok's lips shushed him up, leaving him to lay there with a smugly smile and a wink in Jongin's direction. Jongin pulled a face at him, before glancing at Kyungsoo, and his lips more, wanting to taste them just once. He ignored those thoughts, remembering his birthday in couple of days, and choosing to listen to Minseok again.

"And when you, Soo, saved me in that bathroom, I stayed there till the rest of the classes, well, until lunch basically, when this nitwit came in bursting through the door and..." Minseok bitted his lower lip down at Jongdae, smiling bashfully.

"...And our first time was in that bathroom actually," Jongdae added and then pulled Minseok's hands off his face, kissing him with sloppy open mouth kisses, ignoring the older's pleads and giggling.

"Man, we don't need to know that!" Jongin pipped in, hiding behind his hands at the thought of their friends having sex.

"Was it good?" Before he could stop the question from leaving his mouth, Kyungsoo asked, slapping his face afterwards, leaving everybody dumbfounded.

"The best!" Jongdae sighed out, pulling Minseok to lay down on his lap now, peppering his face with silent and long kisses. 

 

~*~

 

Jongin dropped Kyungsoo home, but not before kissing him once on the cheek, and having him stand there a bit longer, before Kyungsoo entered his house with a mad blush on his cheeks. His mom was there in the hall, almost scaring him from the darkness of the living room from where she exited.

"Baek is waiting for you in the room, sweetie, and I don't think he's okay.." Kyungsoo nodded at his mom, kissing her cheek and slowly climbing up the stairs. He didn't see light coming from under his door, and with a steady hands and deep breath, he knocked at the door. He could hear some shuffling from other side, thinking about that ridiculous knock—since that was his room—but then the door creaked a bit open, revealing red puffy eyes that welcomed him.

"Baek..." Kyungsoo panicked, smoldering the other close to his chest, holding his shaking frame from combusting. The room was dark, not even the bed side lamp turned on, only moonlight peering in.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be alone on this night, it's too much.." Baekhyun whispered, his voice muffled by Kyungsoo's shirt, before the other pulled them to lay down on the bed, snuggling Baekhyun closer to his body. 

He didn't know how much time has passed, thinking that Baekhyun might've fallen asleep, before the said boy startled Kyungsoo with voice so broken and fragile.

"I couldn't come to school today..." 

"I couldn't see him with somebody else..." Baekhyun started crying again, or maybe didn't even stop, but just now given a sound to his pooling tears. Kyungsoo stayed quiet, hugging the shaking boy closer to his body.

"His birthday is ending soon and by now he must've found his soulmate, and surprise surprise, Baekhyun is the dumb one again.." Kyungsoo could swore that a bitter laugh left the other, before he sighed in his chest, snuggling closer. It was almost inaudibly, since Baekhyun was chocked to his frame, but Kyungsoo heard him loud and clear.

"God, I love him so much and I haven't even said it to him..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Then say it to him now!" both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo rose up from the bed quickly, seeing panting Chanyeol standing at the door, illuminated by the moon, coming through the window.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun stood up, coming close to the other with shaky legs, but not touching him. Kyungsoo stood up as well, standing by the window, far from the two others in the room.

"How— Why—" Baekhyun tried, but his voice betrayed him as soon as those bottomless orbs hooked with his, leaving him with another trail of warm tears along his cheeks. Chanyeol cradled his face in his hands, the scene much like the one in the forgotten classroom, but with so many more things left unsaid.

"I called Jongin, when Kyungsoo didn't answer his phone, and he brought me here," Chanyeol pointed to the window, not leaving Baekhyun's face or eyes, and when Kyungsoo looked outside he saw Jongin leaning down on his fence, proudly waving at him. He waved back, but focused on his friend and his frame still in the giant's hold.

"Baek, I need you to do something and please just listen to me," Chanyeol started slowly, his blinding smile leaving Baekhyun's heart throbbing and his lips leaving involuntary sob. He nodded anyhow, seeing for the first time sweat that gathered around the giant's brows.

"Please, but please, set fire to this paper with your fingers," Baekhyun's face scrunched at that, thinking that Chanyeol was joking with him, pushing him to break completely since he knew he couldn't do it. But he tried to snap his fingers at the said paper in the other's hold, nonetheless, with nothing happening.

"C'mon, baby, you can do it, focus, please." Chanyeol still had that stupid smile on his face, but his eyes revealed his anxiety and fear. Baekhyun untangled from him, taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes. He tried to think only about fire, only about the paper that Chanyeol was holding and how to ignite it. His mind was a mess, and his insides burned from lack of oxygen, but still he pointed at the paper, imagining fire that Chanyeol created every time when the giant bragged about this awesome skill he had, and opened his eyes when light beamed and warmth spread over his face.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Kyungsoo screamed from the other side of the room, and then probably opening window telling it to Jongin, but Baekhyun couldn't focus on anything else other than the boy in front of him, holding a burning paper with the most beautiful smile Baekhyun has ever seen.

"I love you, I love you so much!" Chanyeol stomped the paper down, before taking Baekhyun's face back in his hands, and kissing him with so much force, that they almost folded in half and fell backwards. Baekhyun could fee happy tears sliding from his eyes when the realization washed over him, taking Chanyeol's face in his own and kissing him back, both of them smiling into the kiss.

Baekhyun took Chanyeol's power for today—that being fire—and he just set fire with his fingers. They were soulmates, and Baekhyun could finally be happy.

"I love you, I love you too!" Baekhyun pulled away first, bringing both of his hands to wipe the other's tears, and to stop his sob with his lips pressed tightly on his own. They blocked Kyungsoo practically screaming from the window 'they are soulmates!' for everyone to hear, only feeling each other and two lips that finally breathed the same air, air that allowed them to breathe, allowed them to see splash of color on their gray days.

 

~*~

 

Before Chanyeol and Baekhyun left them, Chanyeol explained that he had planned to stay in his bed the whole day, not wanting to know who his soulmate was, thinking only of Baekhyun. But when the night turned in, leaving his blank room with no light, and his long limbs tired under the covers, he reached to the lamp beside his bed. Imagine his surprise when the thing lit up without him touching it, that he almost left the house only in his black boxers, hurrying to find Baekhyun.

And when his mom brought him back, reasoning him that he's gonna lose opportunity to find his soulmate, he dressed quickly, calling Sehun first to give him Luhan's number, and then groaning since Luhan was there beside Sehun, quite breathless, giving him Minseok's number instead. When Minseok gave him Jongdae, and when he called Jongin's number that the fellow gave him, he quickly called him again, since Kyungsoo wasn't answering his, and then running to Jongin's house, and from there on to Kyungsoo's house since Jongin didn't know where Baekhyun lived.

He tried to explain to Kyungsoo's mom who he was, and how important is to find him, the poor woman giving up, guiding him to her son's room and then leaving them alone to figure things out. And when he heard sniffling from the other side, his heart was beating so fast, wanting nothing more to snuggle into Baekhyun and not allow him to shed any more tears..

".. And the rest is history.." Chanyeol finished, pecking Baekhyun again, before pulling him closer, almost suffocating him in the natural curve of his body. Baekhyun was still madly blushing, having this urge to burn everything, but not because of the power he had, but because of warmth his body shielded, ready to burst out of his frame any time soon.

"And that history is starting now!" Baekhyun whispered, hugging Kyungsoo once, whispering 'thank you' in his ear, and then pulling dazed Chanyeol out of the fellow's house, not wanting to scare Kyungsoo's mom even more. 

 

~*~

 

The weekend enrolled, leaving two groups of friends divided to someone with their destined partners, and two confused boys alone the whole two days, hiding from the world, but mostly from each other.

Kyungsoo had the Jongin's present propped up on his desk, watching him intensely from the other side of the room, still wrapped in decorating paper that had tiny puppies smiling at him, with red bow plastered on the top. He brought it out, knowing that Jongin's birthday is in two days, and that he isn't going to see him since his parents thought that it was good idea to visit his grandma just before the biggest moment of his best friend's life.

But he couldn't complain, since he was ready for whatever it happens to them, knowing that Jongin wouldn't forget him after his big day. Or so Kyungsoo thought, cradling that thought close to his heart, when nights before Jongin's birthday left him suffocating, threatening to blurt out his feelings and make him break all the promises and silent confessions given to the elder. But he was strong, trying to be at least, occupying his mind with different things instead.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were doing great, as Baekhyun explained to the plump-lipped boy, Chanyeol adding how 'Baekhyun didn't want to marry him', and then the shorter adding 'not yet' part, that made them two giggling at the pouting giant. 

Minseok and Jongdae came by on the Saturday morning to check upon Kyungsoo, after visiting the same distraction-leveled Jongin. After complaining that he was fine, mostly coming from Kyungsoo, and a lot of sighs and 'are you sure you don't want to know how Jongin is', coming from Minseok, they both left even more anxious Kyungsoo to stare at the sky and wonder how bad he had it for his best friend. And his day was ruined since he only stayed put for about two hours, mostly trying to fall asleep again in that time, and then phoned Minseok to hear how Jongin is.

But after couple of minutes of explaining in what condition they found him, the day was spent on crying since Kyungsoo couldn't deal with everyone's heartbreaks at the same time, and Jongin's was hurting more than his own.

 

~*~

 

"Honey, what's wrong with you?" Kyungsoo was sitting on the window-sill in the living room of his grandparents' house. He was quick to over-think again his situation, when his grandma walked down from her room, startling him. Kyungsoo made room for the elderly woman to sit down, before she took both of his hands to her lap, encouraging him to speak.

"Halmoni, how did you know that halapoji was your soulmate?" He asked in a tiny voice, hiding his tear-brimmed eyes behind his thick glasses. She sighed, before bringing his hands and kissing each slowly and full of understanding. 

"Well, we were young, well I was at least, being four years younger than him. And when he approached me, I was left stunned, since I had known him only from the distance," Kyungsoo focused completely on his grandma, since this was the first time hearing this story.

"And I was fourteen at the time, but when his power choose me, I was more than happy. Him, not so much.." She chuckled, and that was pleasant for Kyungsoo to hear, his lips stretching into a smile as well.

"He wanted to live, wanted to have other girls, and I was there, still not completely developed, not knowing anything about marriage and sex—"

"Halmoni!" Kyungsoo blushed a silent red, fixing his glasses up on his face, and then playing with the hem of his pants, ignoring her giggles and pokes to his sides.

"Relax, honey, we didn't do it for a very long time after his birthday and besides—" When Kyungsoo pointed out that he didn't want to hear about his grandparents' sex life, she laughed whole-heartedly and continued anyway. It was so uncommon for Korean grandmas to be this liberal and open-minded but Kyungsoo was really glad for having one like that.

"Anyhow, we got married later, and despite him wanting to go and have fun with other girls his age, he didn't. He saw something in me, little flat-chested girl, and that made him stay beside me. And for fifty years now." She smiled all of her teeth, smiling at the fond memory, before pecking Kyungsoo's cheek.

"I had admired him from afar, even before knowing that he had chosen me, and that love only built up over the years, making it worth everything that we went through... But, there is little something I wished someone had told me before his 18th birthday.." She had her proud smile back on, eyes shinning under the moonlight, and lips full of content smiles, like she knew what bothered Kyungsoo but still being ready to console him that everything is gonna be just alright.

"That if you believe just hard enough, that all of your fantasies could become true!"

 

~*~

 

Monday evening came quickly, with Do family leaving Kyungsoo's grandparents, and returning home after couple of days of visiting. His grandma reassured him that everything is gonna be alright, and that he's a special adorable penguin that the skies watch over. 

With that thought, Kyungsoo came home to an empty room and full heart, knowing somehow that he's gonna be fine, with ups and downs in life, but with people who love him and who he loves back. He remembered Jongin after that thought, smiling sadly at the box on top of his desk. 

He wanted to do something, wanted to change something, and take actions before it was too late. So he picked the present up, left a quick goodbye to his parents, and strolled out to their place. 

After couple of minutes of walking, he was there, standing at the top of the hill, sight of the city lights bellow him, world barely under his feet from the perfect place on this viewpoint. This has been his and Jongin's place for couple of years now, since he had found it suddenly when trying to find Jongin after his father's fifteen passing-away anniversary.

This was the place, on this steady ground full of fireflies, where Jongin told him about his family, about his teddy bear Nini that was still there in his room, tucked behind his pillow, and about his fears of not finding that love that his parents had shared. This was where he saw him crying for the first time, looking so vulnerable and lost, too fragile for this world full of surprises. And this is where Kyungsoo, even though he was younger and smaller than Jongin, swore that he'd be there forever to keep Jongin safe. 

The first tear rolled down his cheek, when he looked up and saw a figure not far from him, curled up on a ground. He didn't need to approach it to know it's Jongin, holding his knees close to his chest, over-viewing the city bellow them. 

"Soo, what are you doing here?" Jongin asked, turning around to face the hand that stopped on his shoulder, and then calming down seeing it was his best friend. Kyungsoo sat down beside him, having left Jongin's birthday present on the space from where he saw him, choosing to give it to him when the clock ticks midnight, which was closer than they knew.

"I should ask you the same. It's too dangerous for you to wander around at this hour, you know that," Kyungsoo pushed Jongin with his shoulder, seeing his face properly for the first time. The way his eyelashes were shining under the moonlight, fanning over his cheeks whenever he blinked, Sun-kissed skin giving out his tan away even in the dark, making him look younger than he was, full lips stretching ever so slightly in those drop-dead gorgeous smiles Kyungsoo loved so much. And the fact that he somehow knew that those smiles were reserved only for him made him fall even deeper. Those eyes that have held him better than someone else's hands, made him exposed once again, drowning his frail frame in their rich mocha color.

"Hey, hey, no crying tonight!" Kyungsoo gushed out, barely holding his demeanor together, when he saw tears shining under the moonlight as well on the other's impeccable face. 

"Soo, I—I can't... I can't take it anymore," Jongin's word bubbled up, leaving his mouth, making him look even smaller in the other's embrace, Kyungsoo holding him closer than ever before. He wanted to crush the world, just to make sure that Jongin was fine, that Jongin was happy, knowing that that would make him happy too. 

Jongin buried his face in the other's neck, sniffling silently, letting the warm tears soak the other's shirt. He could smell Kyungsoo, mixed with sweet shampoo and some home-made cookies, and that reminded him of home, of having a home in somebody else's arms, having the whole world holding him close, and not letting go. 

"You probably know this already, but I—I love you.. I love you so much, Soo!" Jongin whispered, not shy about his feelings but fearing that some other force is gonna stop him from confessing, by taking Kyungsoo away from him. Kyungsoo felt strong arms circling around his waist, fingers clawing the skin there, almost like their minds could sense the other's distress. He couldn't hold it in anymore, bringing Jongin closer by his neck.

"I love you too, Jongin! And so much more than I'd like to admit out loud.." This was the time for Kyungsoo to bury his head in the other's neck, not minding the mess he made when his tears landed on the warm neck. He couldn't dwell anymore, leaving butterfly kisses along the skin he found there, Jongin's taste lingering on his lips longer when he licked them wet.

Jongin pulled away, but just so that they could see each other eyes, before making the final step, crossing all of the lines, taking for once initiative and claiming something his and only his. 

He leaned down, brushing their lips together, pained groan leaving Kyungsoo's lips before molding their lips together in a hushed agreement. Jongin's tears were still there, wetting Kyungsoo's already wet cheeks, but their lips now were holding each other, since their mouths already said it, already made it there, their feelings lingering in the air, silently admiring them from a very close distance. Kyungsoo pulled at his neck more, teeth grazing the other's bottom lip, before Jongin opened his own, allowing their tongues to lock in, mouth leaving content sighs. 

There weren't teeth clashing, only lips colliding, two heart threatening to fall out of the chests, and two minds not wanting this to end... ever. Jongin could feel that spark lightening his senses, electricity flowing through his body, making it hard for him to breathe, to function properly as plump lips tasted like everything Jongin ever wanted. He could feel Kyungsoo smiling into the kiss, breathing shallowly through his nose, whenever they moved around to change their position, leaning their head to the side, and then kissing again without opening their eyes.  

Their tongues danced in the middle, as Jongin sucked at it slightly, licking the roof of the other's mouth, before nibbling on the plump lips again, already feeling addicted to little mewls that left Kyungsoo's lips. He could only taste something raw that pierced his body, something making his heart leap in his ribcage, numbing all his senses, 'till the tip of his fingers that were being cold at the warm summer night, making him dizzy with the other man in his embrace. 

When Kyungsoo pulled away, he thought it was just Kyungsoo, ants dancing under his skin from having Kyungsoo finally in his arms, but something else was tickling his nerves, pushing him to leap forward.

"Soo..."

"Happy birthday, Jongin!" Kyungsoo flashed him his heart-shaped smile, and Jongin leaned down again, kissing Kyungsoo with so much more force. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Kyungsoo's phone was lying beside them, probably it was him who knocked it out of Kyungsoo's reach, and sensing that his 18th birthday has come, he finally gave in, pushing Kyungsoo down on the ground, but not all the way down, since the said boy stopped him half-way.

"Nini... We can't!"

"Soo, I want this.. I want to kiss you, I want to yell from this place for whole city—hell, the whole universe to know that I love you, and that I know it's you..." Jongin whispered the last part, seeing Kyungsoo widening ever so slightly his already owlish eyes, and then taking his face in his hands, thumbs brushing more blush in.

"I can't explain it, but I know it's you, I know that you're my other half—"

"Jongin, please... Please, don't be like this—" Kyungsoo felt another wave of sadness washing his body over, but Jongin stopped him from lowering his head and ignoring the other's stare.

"No, look at me!" When Kyungsoo looked up again, he saw something dangerous flashing other's eyes, honesty pouring out of his pores. He wanted to believe so badly, wanting to know for sure that something like this was possible, and something in Jongin directed him to the right path.

"I can't explain it, fuck, but please believe me when I say that you're my soulmate, Soo—"

"—You're the one for me!" Jongin pulled him closer to his chest, a relief flooding through his veins, making him content more than happy. Something pulling his skin like he just have been electrocuted but also making him peaceful like he just woke up, still not realizing the world around him. 

And his world was right here, silently crying in his hold, being more fragile than ever.

"Just think of some place, and take us there. C'mon, I want to prove it you," Kyungsoo looked a little bit lost, but closed his eyes anyway and focused on the only place where he felt secure and full. 

It took a couple of seconds before a storm passed his body, jerking him out of Jongin's hold, as both of them landed in the playground, precisely in the middle of a sand box, the place looking rather hunted and abandoned at this hour.

"Is this...?" Jongin stood up, pulling Kyungsoo to stand up too, but holding him closer the moment he stood up as well. He looked around, seeing slides and swings on the either side of the sand box, his memories flashing back to him.

"Yeah... This is the place where I first saw you..." Kyungsoo said bashfully, hiding his face in Jongin's broad shoulders. Arms around him brought him closer, squishing him against a bigger frame, small smile dancing on his handsome face.

"I haven't been here in so long..." Jongin whispered in his hair, kissing his crown for a job well done.

"This is where I felt the most secured and happiest... Knowing that this boy is happy and with that wide-stretched smile every time he'd play in the sand box, a plush teddy bear in his small arms..." He could feel Jongin shakily exhaling in his crown, leaving a lingering kiss there afterwards again.

"Knowing that kind of purity existed in the world, waiting for someone to bring it out, and luckily secure it for life..."

"This is the place where I found my hero, my everything. That guided me and shielded me ever since..." Jongin said, breaking all of his thoughts off, pulling his face up to face a overly-smiling kid, this world still barely enough for his greatness. Everything passed through him, before their lips met again, sealing their destiny and a life that was being impatient to finally start..

"I love you, my other half..."

"I love you, my only half..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuck"

"Soo?"

"I forgot your birthday gift at the viewpoint".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Love you, xox


End file.
